


The Crossing

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: All kinds of sex, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, American Mafia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, FBI Agent Stephen Amell, Gun Violence, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Killing, Lies, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Original Character(s), Mobster Jensen, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Pining, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jensen Ackles, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Ruthless Jensen, Secrets, Shooting, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love, Undercover, Unrequited Crush, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: Stephen Amell is an undercover FBI Agent sent to spy on notorious Mob leader Jensen Ackles and bring him down at all costs. He falls in love with Jared along the way Jensen's husband who is also the key to Jensen's undoing. But what he dosen't expect is Jared to be just as protective of Jensen as he is of him. And he will do anything to keep his husband safe.





	1. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from sweet-sammy-kisses on tumblr

“You want me to what?”

His captain, an older man with white hair and tired eyes turned to him and repeated his words slower “I need you to go in undercover and gather Intel.”

“On Jensen Ackles? Chief, Ackles is the most coldblooded mobster since Capone no one’s ever been able to catch him.”

“This is why you’re going to do it. You’re flying out to Chicago tonight your alibi is already in place.”

“Who am i?”

His captain sat in his chair and stared Stephen down “you are now Jack Valley you’re 26 and new to the crime business Ackles will take you under his wing and teach you everything you need to know. I need you to earn his trust Amell don’t fuck this up, this may be our last chance to bring him down.”

“I got it sir I won’t let you down.”

“Oh and do good to stay away from Jared got it? If Ackles catches you messing with him or even staring at him for too long then, well let’s just say this mission won’t be working out.”

 

They had been together for 7 years, they met when Jared was 10 and Jensen was 13 but they didn’t get together until Jared was 15 and Jensen was 18 they had been in love ever since.

Most people would think after being together that long their love would grow old, that they would move onto other things, meet new people but that wasn’t the case. Jensen and Jared were deeply, passionately in love 7 years later.

It was well known around the Chicago crime area that if you mess with Jared you mess with Jensen. 2 years back a member of the Italian mafia thought it would be a good idea to kidnap Jared… it wasn’t. When Jensen finally found Jared’s holding place he slammed the crony down and slit his throat ear to ear and pulled out his tongue and left it has a gift for the Italians. 

But what people don’t know is Jared is every bit as protective as Jensen.

Jensen came home with a bullet in his shoulder one day; Jared demanded to know who injured him, his normally sweet eyes turning red with rage. When he found out he visited the guy at his home and cut him up real good and sent him in pieces to his family.

“You’re beautiful.”

Jared looked up from brushing his hair and smiled at Jensen through the mirror as he walked up behind him “after all these years you still think that?”

Jensen bent down and wrapped his arms around Jared’s shoulders before settling his chin on his head “of course I do baby…you’re an angel.”

“And you’re full of shit.”

Jensen grinned as Jared turned around his eyes fluttering sweetly making Jensen’s knees feel weak “we got a new man coming in.”

Jared frowned “do you think that’s wise? The cops are on your ass Jensen I don’t think you should be bringing anyone in right now the guys we have are enough.”

Jensen reached out and tapped Jared’s nose “they have nothing on me Jay…I'm clean as a whistle.”

“They have shit on you Jensen they just need evidence.”

“Come on baby don’t be like that. Jeff said the guy came to him asking for guidance and who better to mentor the poor sucker than me?”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Isn’t that how it usually goes? You advise against it but I do it anyway… that’s what makes us such a great team!”

Jared rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing past Jensen “yeah and I’m usually right to.”

Jensen caught Jared by the waist and held him tight; his lips trailing down his neck wetly “don’t be like that sweetheart… it’s just business.”

Jared closed his eyes and rested back in Jensen’s arms “I just love you is all.”

Jensen smiled against his soft cheek before planting a kiss there “and I love you darling that’s why I’m doing this. This kid apparently comes from LA his dad was in the Russian mob but he was killed when he was young or some bullshit like that, kid wants to learn the ropes. If we do this then maybe we can finally get in with the Russians and that’ll be it, will have ties with every mob family in the U.S.”

Jared smiled as he turned in Jensen’s arms and pressed their noses together “and then will be unstoppable.”

Jensen smirked as he rubbed their noses together, his hands coming down to rest on Jared’s supple waist “and then will be unstoppable


	2. Tricks

Jeffery watched the kid next to him, his hands shaking as they waited for the door to open “I know your nervous kid but if you stand there shaking like a leaf Jensen’s gonna eat you alive.”

Stephen stilled instantly and gulped as the door swung open and revealed a tall man with tan skin and long brown hair that was pulled back in a neat ponytail. He looked Stephen up and down accusingly before giving Jeffery a nod “come on in he’ll be down shortly.”

Shortly as it turns out means he was already waiting.

Jensen was every bit as intimidating as his photo. His green eyes were cold and calculated, his shoulders were broad and his build was toned. His hair was spiked on top it looked so sharp Stephen was sure he could cut him in half, his hands were calloused no doubt from his dwellings with guns.

Ackles turned and raised a brow, his lips curling up in a wicked smile “Jack?”

“Y—yes sir that’s me.”

Jensen snorted and shared an amused look with the long haired man “this is Christian his my right hand man, that guy over there is Chad my renaissance man and the guy next to him is Steve my brute and I’m Jensen Ackles the man in charge.”

“What about me?”

The taciturn smile slipped off Jensen’s face as he looked up the stairs with soft eyes making Stephen turn to see who would be joining them.

He couldn’t help but gasp as a man no older than 22 came towards them. He looked heavenly with his shaggy brown hair, golden skin and striking hazel eyes, he seemed so innocent and pure.

He walked up to Jensen and wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling with dimpled cheeks as Jensen bent down and kissed his forehead “Jack this is Jared my husband, Jared this is Jack our new lackey.”

Jared turned to him, his multi-colored eyes scanning him over curiously as if he could see right through Stephen who cleared his throat and held out his hand “pleasure.”

Jared looked down at his hand and back up before smiling kindly “the only man I touch is my husband Mr. Valley.”

Stephen yanked his hand back and Jensen let out a loud laugh “that’s my firecracker…you would do best to steer clear of him Valley or your time here will be cut short.”

Stephen nodded at the warning as a blonde man with rugged looks and bright blue eyes, Chad, walked up and took Jared by the arm sharing a quick laugh with him before they took off.

Jensen must have noticed his confused stare “their best friends…known each other since they were 6, actually we all have. Were a close knit family here Valley and if you wanna be a part of that you gotta prove yourself…that means keeping your eyes in your sockets and off my husband if you intend on keeping them.”

 

“I don’t like him Jen…there’s something about him.”

“And that would be?”

Jared shook his head as he watched Jensen strip down for bed “I don’t know yet but there’s something not right about him… do you mind if I have a little fun with him?”

“And by fun you mean?”

“Mess with him a bit…I know there’s something going on with him and I’m gonna find out what it is. He could be a double crosser Jensen.”

Jensen smiled gently as he crawled on the bed, laying back and hauling Jared in his arms “listen baby if you feel like you need to check him out go ahead just remember…if he touches you his dead.”

“You’re the only one for me Jen besides I just wanna know his secrets and with the way he looked at me today I’m sure they won’t be hard to figure out.”

“His onto me.”

“Who?”

“Jared, the husband I think his onto me.”

“How could he be you’ve only been there a day!”

“His been with Jensen for 8 years captain his not an idiot, his picked things up, he knows things.”

“Amell you don’t have to worry about him, its Jensen you need to keep your eyes on we need you on this Amell don’t fuck it up.”

When he hung up the phone he still wasn’t so sure.

Jared was gorgeous but lethal at the same time.

“Whatcha doing?”

Stephen jumped at the sultry honey smooth voice before turning around and letting out a sigh as Jared entered the room “just putting the guns together like Jensen asked—“

“Boss… don’t call him Jensen or he’ll rip your tongue out.”

Stephen raised his brows at Jared’s unruffled voice “but the others do.”

“No Chris, Chad and Steve do we grew up together, their family. You’re a stranger, you’re the newbie he doesn’t trust you yet so heed my advice and don’t call him Jensen.”

Stephen nodded and watched as Jared walked around the chair with a mischievous look on his face “so Jack why the sudden change of occupation?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean your father was in the mafia why didn’t you train under him? Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I—well after my dad died I realized I should carry on the business and I thought Mr. Ackles would be the perfect tutor.”

Jared stopped patrolling and looked him up and down inquisitively and nodded his head slowly “right…”

“What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Was the boss in the mafia when you two got together?”

“His father was it was kind of passed down to him though that was always the plan.”

“And you loved him anyway?”

“Of course I did. I met Jensen when I was 10 and we became best friends, we were joined at the hip I loved him the moment I met him but we didn’t admit our feeling’s till 5 years later. I would do anything for him.”

“So it’s the family business then?”

“Why so many questions Valley?”

Stephen shook his head quickly “I just wanted to get to know the boss better is all.”

“Sweetheart are you tormenting the novice?”

Jared’s face melted into one of adoration as Jensen came in, dressed in a sharp suit with Christian following after him. Christian looked down at the table to see only two guns assembled and shook his head with a knowing smile and elbowed Jared who in return grinned back at him before walking back and wrapping his arms around Jensen “I was just cracking him for information is all,” Jared whispered as he bit at Jensen’s ear who smirked in response.

“I told you to play nice angel.”

Jared smiled against Jensen’s cheek before looking up at him under long lashes “I’m sorry Jen…” he breathed as his finger traced Jensen’s bottom lip, giggling as Jensen bit his finger tip tenderly.

Jensen shook his head with a playful grin before he turned to Stephen his smile dropping “I told you to pull together the guns an hour ago and you’re still not prepared. If you’re going to work under me Valley I suggest you get your shit together I don’t like slackers.”

Stephen blinked dumbly before turning his eyes to Jared who leered at him with ominous eyes, his hands playing with Jensen’s tie.

Jared was no angel he was the devil in disguise.

Christian walked in just as Stephen was finishing up with the guns an hour later “get ready Jensen and Jared are going out.”

Stephen jumped up and followed after Christian “what’s up with Jared?”

Christian stopped making Stephen bump into him before he turned around with cold eyes “what’s up with Jared is that his smart and he knows when somethings not right so that means there’s something about you he doesn’t like. If I were you Valley I would step up my game and watch my back because if you’re not careful you might find a bullet in it.”


	3. Moving To The Beat

It didn’t take long for Stephen to figure out that Jared and Jensen were obsessed with each other.

As soon as they landed in the limo Jared was nearly in Jensen’s lap and Jensen looked down at him with a fond smile his hands seemingly everywhere.

Those in a club wasn’t much better.

He followed Christian and Chad to a booth nearby where they could see Jensen and Jared on the dance floor and he immediately wanted a drink.

The music was loud and electric; Jared was on the dancefloor his head swinging making his hair bounce and his hips were swaying sensually. Jensen was behind him with one hand on his waist and the other on his stomach, his lips pressing fervently to Jared’s neck who leaned back and practically keened for it.

Stephen watched with constricted eyes as Jared turned in his hold before wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck and leaning in to press his lips to Jensen’s ear as he whispered something making Jensen smirk dangerously, his eyes filling with lust as he latched his hands onto Jared’s ass and pulled him tighter.

“Their something aren’t they?”

Stephen turned to a grinning Chad “do they always act like that?”

“Oh this is nothing wait till you walk in on them having sex! Those two are so in love with each other it makes me sick.”

Christian smirked next to him and shoved Chad “you’re just bitter because Sophia won’t call you back.”

“I’m fine as hell! She should be lucky I’m interested!”

Stephen turned back to see Jared latch his lips onto Jensen’s who attacked his hungrily, their tongues tangled with fervor, Jensen reached a hand down to pull Jared’s leg up on his hip making Jared arch into the touch before licking at Jensen’s lips.

He could see them grin at each other as Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair.

He couldn’t understand how they could go from fevering passion to soft and sweet.

Jensen bent down and threw Jared over his shoulder who cackled in response before he carried him over to the booth “Christian a scotch for me and a white Russian for this one.”

Christian nodded his head and left for the drink as Jared slid in next to Chad who in return ruffled his hair before they set in on a playful banter.

Stephen watched Jared a little longer before feeling eyes on him and looked up only to wish he hadn’t as he looked into Jensen’s icy hard-bitten eyes, his hand around Jared possessively.

He could tell Jensen was about to say something, watched as Jensen’s jaw worked—“got the drinks, here you go Jay.”

Jared took his drink and gave Chris a grateful smile before sipping on it and looking to Jensen, his smile plummeting as he noticed Jensen’s hard demeanor. He sat his drink down and leaned into Jensen’s chest before nuzzling his nose under Jensen’s chin making him break eye contact and lean down to kiss Jared’s temple.

“Christian I think tomorrow we should start Valley’s training… don’t you?” he looked up at Christian with sinister narrowed eyes.

Christian smirked down at him before turning to Stephen with a wicked grin “were gonna have a lot of fun buddy just you wait.”

As soon as they entered the French mansion Jensen dived under Jared and collected him bridal style before twirling him around, fixing Stephen with one more nasty glare and carrying him upstairs.

Jared flopped on the bed with a laugh as Jensen crawled over him ripping his shirt off in a flash before doing the same to Jared.

Jared arched up and let out a moan as Jensen bit down on his neck, his hands trailing down his body to grip his hips and jerk him closer “mine, your mine.”

Jared tilted his head back; his eyes clenched shut in pleasure “always yours Jen.”

Jensen leaned back and flicked the bottle of lube open before coating his dick and sending Jared a ravishing smile and sliding in making Jared see stars.

“So fucking good Jay, always so fucking good!”

Jared reached up to dig his nails in Jensen’s backs before clawing down making Jensen let out an animalistic growl and twisting down to bite on Jared’s bottom lip as he thrusted inside harder than before causing him to whine in desperation.

Jensen tilted his body up and wrapped a hand around Jared’s neck giving it a little squeeze savoring the way Jared’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy “that’s right baby I know you fucking love it, practically beg for it.”  
“J—Jen please more,” Jared whined as he curved his hands down to dig into Jensen’s ass trying to force him harder only making him smirk deviously before bending down and mashing their mouths together with brutal force.

Stephen sat in the living room his face stony as he listened to Jared and Jensen fuck.

Chad was fiddling around with the TV, Steve was messing with is guitar and Stephen couldn’t believe these guys were so nonchalant about it.

But Christian, Christian was staring him down, his eyes emotionless and hard. He raised them up to the ceiling briefly as a loud moan sounded through the room followed by a string of cuss words from Jensen’s mouth and he could only guess they were finished as Christian moved his eyes back to Stephen before shaking his head with a cruel sneer.

He was fucked.

“Do you believe me now?”

Jensen looked down at Jared who was lying on his bare chest tracing circles on his stomach “about Jack?”

“I saw you tonight I know you know something is up.”

“He stares at you too much. I don’t find anything suspicious about him though he just has a wondering eye… which he might not have to worry about if he keeps looking at you.”

Jared leaned up on his arm and gave Jensen a stern look “I’m serious Jen his up to something, today he was asking me all kinds of questions about us, about you.”

Jensen grabbed his head and laid him back down “its fine baby and besides even if he is up to something I’ll rip him apart .”


	4. Battles

The next morning Christian busted in his room at 4:30 a.m. and flipped him out of bed before letting out a pleased laugh “rise and shine princess it’s time to teach your ass the ABCs maggot.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and groaned before rubbing at his eyes and pulling on his sweats and making his way to the kitchen where Chad and Steve were chugging back some juice “how are you so awake?”

“Cause we can’t wait to see you get your ass kicked!”

“What makes you—“he was cut off as an arm came down and landed on the back of his neck causing him to fall to the ground and groan in pain.

Christian stood above him with a smirk “first rule always keep your eyes open.”

“And to yourself.” 

Stephen turned at the dark voice that escaped Jensen as he came into the kitchen dressed in sweats and a t-shirt “boss.”

Jensen raised a brow and looked him up and down “consider this punishment for last night. I’m willing to overlook it this once because your new but if I ever catch you looking at my boy longer than necessary I’ll cut you open and feed you, your own guts before I send the rest of your pathetic parts to your mama got it?”

The boys smirked behind him as Stephen gulped under Jensen’s intimidating stare “yes sir.”

“Good…with that said I’m going for a run. Chad when Jared wakes up his gonna wanna go to—“

“The farmers market got it boss then will go for breakfast.”

Jensen sent him a sharp nod before turning and jogging out the door.

Stephen had never felt so sore in his life, not even when he went through police training.

Christian did not take it easy on him, in fact he ripped him a new one. It was easy to say Christian was Jensen’s best fighter.

When Stephen walked out of his room later with a black eye and a bruised ego the others laughed at him even Jared seemed satisfied.

“Can’t take the heat?”

“You could do better?”

Jared raised a brow at his strident tone “actually I could… I think you forget who my husband is.”

“How could I?”

Jared gave him a sly smile as Chad came up and threw his arm around his shoulder “Jaybird here can beat Kane’s ass any day the boss trained him well hell he can even kick Jensen’s ass if he needs to—“

“On his good days.”

They all turned as Jensen walked in and Chad gave him a witty smile before plopping down letting Jensen take over his spot.

“I taught my baby to defend himself with the world I live in he needs to.”

“Has he been threatened before?”

“A couple times… of course those guys didn’t last very long after. No one ever does.”

“Jack here is just a little sour that Kane kicked his ass is all.”

“Yes the black eye did give you away,” Jensen gave him a crooked smile before pulling Jared closer. “Well were off to the annual family get together… Chad you driving?”

“You know that’s not the only reason I’m going, Jared’s family likes me better than you.”

Jensen rolled his eyes as they walked out the door leaving Stephen, Christian and Steve.

“Get together?”

Steve nods as he polishes his knife “every summer they have a cookout at Jensen’s dad’s house his family and Jared’s get together it’s been like that since they were young.”

“So their all close?”

“They’d kill for each other… in fact they have.” Steve looks up with a strange glint in his eye “no one crosses them and lives to talk about it.”

Stephen clears his throat “why does Chad go everywhere with them?”

“His Jared’s best friend, they’ve known each other since they were 6 Chad’s really protective of Jared and he wasn’t kidding when he said Jared’s family loves him. Plus his the best damn driver in Chicago his the one you want in a getaway.”

Steve finishes with his knife and twirls it around in his hand, inspecting it before sticking it in the table and flashing Stephen a cold smile “now how about less talking and more doing. It’s time to get back to training.”

When Jared and Jensen come home a couple hours later their both covered in blood.

“What the hell happened?!”

Christian rushes forward as Chad comes in holding a limping Jared and Jensen following behind them with bloody teeth and a pissed off stare.

“Fucking Shepard happened stupid fucking Brit he showed up at dads house with his minions and opened fire.”

Chad gently sat Jared down and pulled out an ice pack before pressing it to Jared’s jaw and sitting next to him as Jensen bent in front of him, his hands carefully holding his face to inspect.

“They came out of nowhere; thankfully no casualties…well on our side. I opened a good one on Owen and Jensen got Mark in the leg but not before he came at Jared. But Jared took down James so he got his revenge.”

Kane pulled a chair over and examined Jensen’s mouth which seemed to be bleeding only for him to pull back with a sinful smile “it’s not mine.”

Kane chuckled “well I think we know the next step here right?”

“If you’re insinuating that we rage a war…I’m all in.”

“Wait…Jared took on James?”

They all looked at Stephen and Jared smirked up at him, his busted lips curling perceptively “I told you I can handle myself… slit his throat right open, could see straight through it.”

“Which means there’s been enough excitement for the day. Kane find the maid and tell her to draw a hot bath for Jared and me.”

Christian nodded before getting up to do as told and Stephen started backing away but not before Jensen reached out and gripped his arm tightly “I want you to go back to my dad’s house and clean up the mess we left. There better not be any evidence when you’re through got it?”

“Yes sir .”


	5. Insight

“He did what?”

“Well it wasn’t just him—“

“I don’t give a shit Amell who did what, what happened?”

Stephen sighed “they went over to Jared’s for a cookout when Sheppard’s gang set in…they didn’t do as much damage as the Ackles and Padalecki’s though.”

“So Padalecki’s are in on it to?”

“No I mean their aware of what’s going on and they do their fair share of beating the shit out of people but that’s only because the Ackles taught them a thing or to.”

His boss sighed on the phone and he could picture him leaning back in his chair “so what are we after Jared to?”

Stephen thought back to Jared’s pointed grin and the blood on his hands, back to the man he killed and gulped “no sir just Jensen.”

 

“You could have been seriously hurt tonight.”

Jared looked up at Jensen with damp eyes as he sunk down in the bath tub, the bubbles flowing over him like a river “you too.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about.”

“Yeah well I am just like you worry about me. You might be the big bad mob boss Jensen but to me you’re my husband who I am very much in love with…”

Jensen grinned down at Jared before stripping himself down and sinking in to pull Jared’s back to his chest “I love when you get all sappy on me baby.”

Jared rolled his eyes and splashed Jensen playfully before resting back and placing a kiss on Jensen’s wandering hand before threading their fingers together“can’t help it you know how I am.”

“Yeah I do,” Jensen kissed Jared’s wet hair. “You kicked ass tonight though.”

“Like that do ya?”

Jensen smirked as he trailed his hand down Jared’s leg “you bet your ass I do—“

“Jensen…I think tonight was a set up.”

“In what way? I mean it didn’t go as planned but that’s how the fucking Brit’s work.”

Jared frowned to himself as he played with Jensen’s hands “Jack… I think Jack is a Fed and his up to something Jensen I know he is.”

Jensen laughed “a Fed? He couldn’t even kick Kane’s ass.”

“Barley anyone can kick Kane’s ass…come on Jensen why do you keep doubting me? I know we’ve never dealt with this before but I have this weird feeling, and you know I’m never wrong I know I’m right about this.”

Jensen lifted up and moved Jared to face him “ok let’s say you’re right, let’s say Jack is a Fed what do we do? I could take him out now save ourselves the trouble.”

“We watch him. Don’t be overly suspicious but keep our eyes on him and only tell Chris, Steve and Chad that way we don’t have everyone on guard. I’m not wrong Jensen I can feel it.”

Jensen sighed and laid back before hitting the side of the tub with his fist “I’m so fucking stupid—“

“No you’re not!” Jared turned around, the water splashing out as he crawled in Jensen’s lap “you’re not stupid Jensen you’re trusting. You’ve been in this business so long and you’ve never been double crossed, you’ve gotten lucky but it was bound to happen sooner or later you can’t be as successful as you are and not have the Feds crawling up your ass.”

“Fucking prick made me look fucking stupid, sneaking in right under my nose! You think Jeffery is in on it? He did go to him after all.”

“I don’t know… I think we just gotta watch what we say. Also I’m pretty sure Jack isn’t his real name, we need to figure out who he is and who he works for and keep this quiet let him think we know nothing.”

Jensen smirked as his hands gripped Jared’s waist and pulled him in tight watching hungrily as Jared’s eyes closed as their dicks rubbed together. “I love when you get all perceptive on me baby.”

“You do huh? Well why don’t you show me?”


	6. Found Out

When Jared and Jensen walked downstairs the next morning Jack was sitting at the table with the boys mutely as the others chatted around him, looking deep into his cereal.

Jared and Jensen shared a stone cold look before Jensen cleared his throat “Chris, Steve and Chad can I speak to you?”

Jack frowned and tilted his head up and watched as the boys stood up to follow Jared “what about me?”

Jared watched as Jensen’s fists clenched tight the skin around his knuckles turning ghost white “you can stay where you are…or better yet make yourself useful and give Sadie and Harley their baths I think they rolled around in shit yesterday.”

Stephen watched as they walked out of the room before he turned and looked down at the dogs that looked up at him expectantly “I’m not a fucking dog washer I didn’t sign up for this shit.”

Harley lowered his head and growled at him making him jump back as he reached down for the dog “what the hell’s your problem?”

The dog just sniffed him before huffing and walking off.

 

“His a fucking nark?”

“Tell me again why you won’t let me bash his skull in?”

Jensen sighed as the boys loaded him with demands “because we need him. We need to watch him, keep a close eye on him try to catch the moment he goes to the Feds. We need all the entail on him we can get.”

Chris shook his head and sneered “fucking cunt we should have known something was up with him, all the fucking questions he asks I can’t believe this shit.”

“Another thing…if he mentions Jared, if he even so much as looks at Jared in a fucking pathetic doe eyed way I want you to knock him down. Fucking dick is in love with him I can fucking see it, trying to get to my husband right under my nose.”

Jared walked up behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around his waist before pressing a kiss to his shoulder “his nothing Jen… his a bug under my shoe.”

“Want me to set a camera up in his room boss?”

“Do that,” Jared piped up as he nodded at Chad. “We need all eyes on him right now, never let him out of your sight but don’t seem overly suspicious he is a cop he’ll pick up on it.”

“When this is over then can I bash his brains in?”

“No…because I will.”

 

“What did Jensen say?”

Steve turned to Stephen with hard eyes and a grim face “none of your fucking business newbie if he wanted you to know he would have called you in there.”

“I think I should know if an attack is going to happen—“

Chris bucked up next to him, his chest coming in contact with Stephens shoulder knocking him back “I think you better watch your fucking mouth you’ll do good to remember your still fresh meat you haven’t earned your spot in the ranks.”

Chad watched from the sidelines as he fiddled with his iPad, looking down at the screen to make sure he had full view of Stephen’s room before looking up and nodding at Chris who stepped back and sat down.

Stephen looked around confused as the guys all seemed to throw dirty looks at him. He wasn’t sure what was going on or what they had been told but it made him uneasy.

They didn’t know, they couldn’t know.

If they did they would have killed him by now.

“Where’s Jared?”

Chad’s head shot up, his eyes zeroing in on Stephen “why the hell does it matter?”

Stephen jumped at Chad’s sharp tone as he backed up “I was just wondering, he usually hangs around you is all.”

Chad’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Chris and Steve shared a look.

Chad didn’t normally get so hostile he usually left that up to Chris and Steve but when it came to Jared God help any man who dared cross him.

“How about you wonder about something else? Jared isn’t any of your concern, in fact your beneath him, your beneath all of us. We’re not stupid Jack,” Chad snarled “we see the way you look at him, the way you drool over him you better watch your back pal because if you’re not careful and I’m praying you’re not Jensen’s gonna rip your spine out and use it for a fucking neck tie. If you wanna live I would stay away from Jared and if you touch him well he’ll deal with you on his own.”

Chris chuckled as Stephen gulped his eyes moving rapidly with fear as the boys stood up before Chris walked over and dropped a set of keys in his hand “get ready were going for a ride .”


	7. Almost

Stephen hadn’t been able to contact his department for a good week now. Jensen had kept him running at all hours of the day till late in the morning making him exhausted and dragging only to get up and do it all over again.

He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this punishment but he was beginning to grow irritated at the brash treatment he was receiving not only from Jensen but the rest of the guys. Every time Chris would walk by him he would send a harsh shove his way knocking him off balance. Steve would downgrade everything he did and make him feel like a total idiot. And Chad was probably the worst. All the guys had told him Chad usually wasn’t so hostile so he wasn’t too sure why the sudden attitude change came on but suddenly Chad was mocking him, sending him the dirtiest glares he had ever received and cracking down on his work.

Being the techy that Chad is he had hacked all his software and completely destroyed it making him lose all his documents and intel on Jensen Ackles.

And Jared was sitting on the side lines enjoying every bit of it.

He wasn’t sure if it was Jared that turned the guys against him or not but it seemed like he knew what was up. 

Whenever Chris would bump him to the ground Jared would smirk and chuckle to himself before he kept on walking. And when he stomped downstairs the next morning demanding who the hell fucked up his computer system he laughed out loud making a dark red spread over Stephen’s face.

And Jensen was enjoying it because Jared was.

To be honest he probably would enjoy it with or without Jared but making Jared happy seemed to delight him that much more.

He knew Jensen Ackles was the devil he just didn’t think Jared was his right hand man…till now.

 

“You think he suspects anything?”

“Nah, if anything he thinks were picking on him cause his the new kid.”

“Listen Jensen I’m tired of sitting around not doing shit to this guy, I mean when are we going to crack down on him and his crew?”

Jensen took a puff his of cigarette before flinging it on the ground and stumping it out “were taking this slow Chris. I wanna make him squirm, make him so paranoid his skin crawls and then when the time is right I’m gonna rip his fucking head off and shove it up his boss’s ass.”

The doors to the study swung open, the men around Jensen standing up ready to fight when Jared walked in and rolled his eyes “oh take it easy boys.”

Jensen chuckled as Jared skipped forward his long arms reaching out to wrap around Jensen’s neck pulling him down for a kiss “we having a meeting?”

“Oh you know just the standard how to kill your employee meeting of the month.”

Jared gave him a bright smile one that made Jensen feel weak in the knees before turning and plopping himself next to Chad who playfully bumped him.

“Whatever you guys are doing keep up the good work Jack’s steaming.”

“Have you seen him today?”

“Just now when I came in from shopping with mom. He was outside… washing your car.”

Jensen smirked as he walked over to peer out the window and found Stephen hand washing his Impala “he better be using high quality stuff or I’ll kick his ass.”

“You could anyway.”

“Where’s he going?”

Jensen’s head snapped around as Jared leaned over the balcony with a frown “what do you mean?”

“I mean his leaving.”

Jensen stomped over and gently pushed Jared aside and watched as Jack tucked his hands in his pockets, took a look around and started walking down the street “this is it! Chris I need you and chad to follow him but do not I repeat do not get caught.”

Chris nodded and he and Chad ran down the stairs and out the door as Jensen turned to Jared “this might be it baby.”

“You think his going to meet the Feds?”

“Where else is he going?”

“What if he knows? What if he knows and his leading them in a trap?”

“I don’t think the fucker is smart enough to know what’s up.”

Jared let himself be pulled in Jensen’s warm embrace and buried his face in his neck. He wasn’t sure what Chris and Chad would find out but one thing was certain…Jack wouldn’t be with them for much longer.


	8. Close

“So what happened?”

“Well he didn’t go to the station but he did wander down a dark alley. He met someone there, an older man dressed in a suit.”

Jensen smirked as he sat down in his red velvet chair, stretching his arm out as Jared came to sit next to him “that would be Chief Emerson my fine working men. I would say our little Jack has officially been caught.”

“What now boss?”

“Chad I want you to go back and watch the tapes from the cam recorder you set up in his room find me something, anything. Chris I want you to keep Jack busy, keep him on anything and don’t let him out of your sight and Steve…your coming with me.”

 

Chris kept his steely eyes locked on Stephen as he tried to assemble to guns in front of him. “So Jack…how did you get your name?”

Stephen looked up with sharp eyes “what do you mean?”

“Did your mother name you that? I just you don’t look like a Jack to me is all.”

Stephen gulped, his hands shaking as he tried to hold onto the shotgun in his hand “ye—yeah she did…after my grandfather.”

Chris nodded his eyes “how touching…what was your mother’s name?”

“My mother?”

Chris raised a brow “yeah… your mother.”

Stephen looked back down and tried to keep his eyes on the guns and his hands moving “her name was…Alice.”

“Alice? What a nice name…and your dad what was his name again? You know the one that was in the crime business?”

He was starting to sweat now, he could feel his shirt sticking to him, his hands prickling “his name is…was um Richard.”

“Richard Valley…name doesn’t ring a bell.”

He could feel Chris’s eyes boring into him as he tried to make himself busy “but maybe I just don’t remember.”

“Hey Chris?”

Chris turned as Chad came into the room and set a hard look at Stephen before motioning him with his head.

Chris rose and looked down at Stephen “stay there.”

Stephen watched as Chris and Chad walked up the stairs and he allowed himself to take in a deep breath, the guns falling from his hands.

“Why so tense?”

Stephen jerked around as Jared stood in the door way, his arms crossed and hip cocked out “I’m not.”

Jared snorted and rolled his eyes “you know Jack I’m pretty good at reading people which means I know when someone’s lying to me.”

“What would I be lying about?”

“I don’t know… why don’t you tell me?”

Stephen averted his eyes as Jared’s hazel eyed gaze burned into him only making Jared laugh as he stepped forward till his boot clad feet were in Stephen’s view “you haven’t fooled me Jack not once. I’m gonna let you in on a little secret,” Jared bent down till he was eye level with Stephen, his eyes narrowing and burning right into his soul. “You might think your gonna make it out of here…but your wrong.”

Jared’s lips curled up into a bright smile, his teeth shining white as he stood and turned around to prance up the stairs and no doubt into Jensen’s arms.

Stephen fell back and lay on the carpet, his heart beating so fast he felt like he might have a heart attack.

Jared was the prettiest hell he had ever seen and he didn’t mind burning at all.

 

“You find something?”

Chad grinned as he sat the recorder down and pressed play.

“Chief it’s me…oh yeah they don’t suspect a thing. No there’s no doubt in my mind Ackles will be going down I think I can have this wrapped up in another week with the shit he pulls—no the husband isn’t a problem I think we can let him off the hook but the others not so much.”

Chad snorted as he stopped the tape and shot Jared a look “why you gotta be so pretty?

Jared rolled his eyes and leaned into a fiery Jensen whose knuckles looked about to crack as he gripped the chair in his hands so tight a crack split into the wood. “I want that fucker to burn.”

“So boss when you wanna take him down?”

Jensen looked next to him and smiled at the loving look in Jared’s eyes, calming himself slightly as Jared reaching out and ran his hand over his gelled hair “tonight…I’m gonna have that fucker squealing like a pig.”


	9. The Crossing

“Where are we going?”

“Boss wants us to meet him at the warehouse, some fucking cunt we have to interrogate.”

Stephen frowned to himself as they walked to the car waiting for them “let me just grab—“

Steve reached out and gripped his collar dragging him close with a hard look “you’re not grabbing anything shortstop were leaving now.”

The ride to the warehouse was filled with anxiety and nausea…at least on Stephen’s part.

The warehouse was a tall building that looked like it could come down at any second and he wasn’t sure how safe he felt walking in there.

“You sure this is safe?”

Steve just smirked at him before popping up the collar of his jacket and making his way through the metal doors, Stephen following unwillingly.

When they got inside Stephen stopped short. He could feel his blood racing through his veins, his heart thumping against his chest ready to burst; he could feel the pricking against his skin from the sweat flowing from him.

Jensen was standing in the middle of the room with a devious smirk on his face, a gun in one hand and a grinning Jared in the other.

He should have been more afraid of Jensen in that moment with the wild look in his eyes and the sharp gleaming on his teeth but as he turned to look at Jared that’s when his heart stopped.

Jared’s right arm was covered in blood; some specks littered his face covering the moles Stephen knew rested there. A bloodstained knife was held in his hand, a calm look in his eyes but a feral smile on his lips.

“What’s going on?”

Jensen snorted as he let go of Jared allowing them to part revealing a wooden chair behind him with Chief Emerson tied to it…or what was left of him.

Stephen gagged at he looked at the body. Chief Emerson’s eyes were missing looking like they had been plucked out form their sockets; his stomach was slashed open his guts flowing freely down his body and the skin had been peeled away from his face.

Stephen was gonna be sick.

“W—who is that?”

Jared let out a loud cackle, his head tipping back making Jensen turned to lick one hot stripe up his adams apple “don’t play dumb…Stephen.”

His blood stopped cold. He could feel his heart rate slow down with fear, his hands felt numb and he wasn’t so sure he could feel his legs. “I don’t know what your—“

“Save it,” Jensen hissed as he stepped forward his hand shooting out to send a hard shove Stephens’s way knocking him on his ass. “I don’t like liars Mr. Amell my father used to tell me even though the truth might be worse its always better to tell it, that it would lessen my punishment…to bad I can’t say the same for you.”

There was nothing Stephen could say to make this situation better, he knew he had put himself here he had allowed himself to be caught.

“You know what really gets me? You didn’t think I would find out. What did you think you would come into my home and sneak around without me noticing? Hate to break it to you asshole but my baby here knew you were a fucking nark as soon as you stepped into the house.”

Stephen looked over Jensen’s shoulder at Jared. He had one eyebrow raised, his arms crossed and a sinister smirk on his lips as he strode forward to wrap his arms around Jensen’s waist and nuzzle at his shoulder “I told you nothing could get past me.”

God he really was the Devil.

“I won’t say anything I promise I—“

“Your right you won’t because when I’m done with you, you won’t have a mouth to speak with.”

Rough hands hauled him up by his arm pits and he rolled his head back to look at Chris “Chris come on man—“

Chris scoffed and threw him to the ground at Jensen’s feet “shut the fuck up traitor you think I’m gonna help you? We’re all here to watch you burn.”

A pathetic cry left Stephens throat making Jared giggle as he cocked his head to look down at him over Jensen’s shoulder “poor baby did they really think you were cut out for this job?”

Jared stepped around Jensen, his knife twirling in his hand as he bent down in front of Stephen “I know you thought coming in here it would be Jensen you had to watch out for but I’ll tell you a little secret,” Jared reached out and gripped Stephen’s hair tight giving it a sharp tug making his neck snap back. “I won’t let anyone hurt my husband that’s why I’m gonna rip you apart.”

Jared pushed Stephens head away and stood up “you see you’re not the first one to think they could get the jump on Jensen and you won’t be the last. Those other men didn’t last long and neither will you.”

Stephen stood up with his hands raised in surrender “listen Jared maybe we can talk—“

He was cut off as Jared whipped around, his body twirling in the air before he bent low and hurled the knife at Stephen who let out a pained cry as it lodged deep in his shoulder.

Jensen snarled as he stomped over and gripped Stephen by the neck shoving him to his knees as he gripped the handle of the knife shoving it in harder causing Stephen’s vision to blur “you think Jared wants to hear anything you say? You fucking scum bag, I know you think about him probably think about him naked don’t you? Well news flash jackass I’m the only one that gets to fuck his pretty ass.” With that Jensen hauled him up by his hair and drug him to the middle of the room flinging him at the mangled body of Chief Emerson making him gag as his hand landed on the open gash of his stomach.

“Your pathetic Stephen did you really think you wouldn’t get caught? That we wouldn’t catch on?”

A hard kick connected with his spine, the crack echoing through the room as Stephen fell forward with a painful groan, rolling over to face Jensen.

“I’m gonna carve you up Amell and send you in pieces to your police buddies…maybe you’ll be a legend? Tried to take on Jensen Ackles all by your lonesome too bad it didn’t pay off.”

Jensen smirked above him, his white teeth gleaming in the light making Stephen shiver as he closed his eyes ready for whatever came next.

 

Jared and Jensen walked out an hour later both covered head to toe in blood.

“We should do this more often?”

“What kill people? I thought we did?”

Jared rolled his eyes “no find undercover cops I kinda like bursting their bubble and seeing the fear in their eyes.”

Jensen grinned and cast a look over his shoulder at the mixed up body parts that lay on the floor in a pile of blood and guts.

“Kind of wish I could keep the head though, you know as a souvenir the permanant scream on his face will forever keep me happy.”

Jensen laughed and threw his arm around Jared’s shoulder pulling him in for a bloody kiss “well baby that’s what happens when you cross me.”


End file.
